


A Well Kept Secret

by Emby



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Domestic Avengers, F/M, Italian Tony Stark, Kid Fic, Parent Tony Stark, Protective Tony Stark, Team as Family, Tony Stark Has A Heart, but its not a big part of the fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-16
Updated: 2018-07-16
Packaged: 2019-06-11 08:21:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15311373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emby/pseuds/Emby
Summary: In which the Avengers ask for a vacation but decide that vacation doesn't suit them.OrTony finally gets to have time for himself while everyone is away from the tower. But Clint and Steve arrive back early and learn that Tony has secrets.





	A Well Kept Secret

After weeks and weeks of villain after villain the Avengers were finally given a 2 week break. (It's more so Natasha threatening Fury to have another team of heroes pick up the slack because they were dying.) They spend the first three days catching up on needed sleep before going their own separate ways. Bruce to Betty, Thor back to Asgard, Clint to his family,and Natasha to wherever the hell she goes. Steve didn’t really have anywhere else to go but Tony in his never ending generosity gives him a binder of things to do in New York because of course the times have changed and so have the sights. So finally the tower is blessedly empty, save Tony. 

Four days before their break is officially over Clint and Steve head back. The feeling of doing nothing finally getting to them. They meet each other in the lobby “Steve!” Clint claps him on the back as they head towards the elevator. “Barton, how was your break.” Clint grins as he presses the button for their floor. “It was great. We took the kids out camping which was great. Nathan is like this tall now and he said he wants to learn archery.” They laugh as the elevator slows before stopping on the common floor. 

When the door slides open, Clint crashes into Steve’s back when he stops in his tracks right outside the doors. “What the hell man?” Steve is a solid dude so it really hurt. Steve shushes him and points. Peering around him, Clint sees now why he stopped. On the couch is a small child with curly brown hair who stares at them like a deer in the headlights.

"Hey little guys where-" the boy clambers off the couch and runs towards the kitchen. "What the hell?" they follow him to the cautiously only to find Tony preparing sandwiches with another child on his hip and the boy hiding behind his legs. He doesn’t notice them when they enter. 

“Hey buddy, what’s wrong? You missing mom?” The boy doesn’t answer, he only stares at Clint and Steve who are slack jawed in the doorway. Tony finally sensing there’s more to the situation turns around and freezes. “Oh Shit.” “Language” comes the young voice from behind his legs.

“Tony! What the hell man?” Bursts from Clint’s mouth. Nervous laughter bubbles out of Tony as he sets the younger boy down. “AJ, why don’t you take your brother down to the shop.” AJ’s face lights up and he grabs his brother’s hand. “Jarvis please keep an eye on them.” “Of course sir.” Warily the boys walk around the stunned avengers who’s eyes never leave them as they head to the elevator. They turn back to Tony jaws still on the floor. “Well, you guys are back early. How was your vacation?” There’s no answer from them for a long moment. 

“Are they yours?” Tony laughs pulling off the apron. “God no, Pepper had to go out of town and she brought her nephews.” 

“Daddy, you forgot the sandwiches.” Steve jumps at the stage whisper to his right. 

There’s a long deep sigh from Tony as he hands the boy the plate. “Please keep an eye on your brother and try magnets ok?” Tony ruffles his hair as he runs off. 

He straightens up and ignores them in favor of pouring himself a coffee stalling for as long as he can. Clint and Steve already know his M.O. so they sit and wait..and wait. Till he finally sits across from them. “What do you want to know?” he asks at the same time Steve blurts out “Why didn’t you tell us you had kids?” 

“It was Pepper’s idea. But we didn’t want anyone to know until they were older.” Tony shrugs as he takes a sip. “But why didn’t you tell us?” There's a bit of hurt in Clint’s voice and it's understandable. They all know about Clint’s kids but Tony doesn't trust them enough to mention his own? 

“I grew up in the limelight Barton. As soon as the media got wind that The Starks were pregnant, I was in the limelight.”

“Cameras and were shoved in her face 24/7. Hell if they could, they would have wanted to interview the fetus.” He stirs the coffee before looking into Clints eyes and Clint isn't surprised to see the angry dertermination in them. 

“I don't want that for my kids Clint. AJ is only 4 and all he wants to do is make hover trains. I don't want to take that innocence away from him you understand?” 

Jarvis interrupts before Clint can answer “Sir, your assistance is needed in the workshop.” The chair hes siting on clatters to the ground and Tony moves faster that they know to be possible, but Clint knows its Dad instincts, after all he’s one too. They follow him down trying unsuccessfully to calm his jittering nerves. When the elevator opens he flings the door open to see-

AJ beaming at him as a sleek red and gold RC train floats around without a track. “Daddy look! I did it, its floating all on its it's own and it doesn't even need a track!” 

They see the tension in Tony immediately dissipate “Wow, would you look at that.”

Tony scoops him up into his arms with a squeal and a happy burst of giggles. “Look at you I'm so proud of you! Wheres’ Morgan, I'm sure he helped too.” AJ beams and point to his younger brother who's riding around on Dummy. Tony barks out a hearty laugh He forgets about Steve and Clint as he and his son get lost in the technical jargon. 

Clint and Steve retreat back to the upper floor surprised to see the rest of the team home. “You guys came back early too?” 

“Yeah, it felt wrong to be so relaxed for so long you know?” they all understand the sentiment. Bruce comes around the couch to greet them. He looks around for their missing teammate “Jarvis, where's Tony?” 

“Sir is on his way up.” Clint and Steve share a panicked look “Jarvis can you tell him everyone's,-” the elevator doors slide open “-back.” 

The smile on Tony's face drops and he makes no move to leave the elevator. “Penthouse Jarvis.” the doors slide closed again and they stand in silence. “Anthony has children.” is the simple statements that rocks the boat. Questions fly back and forth. Steve gives them the rundown till the elevator sings again and Tony walks out tense again. 

“Yes they're mine, and I'm sorry I didn’t didn’t tell you. I assume Clint or Steve told you why?” Bruce nods. 

“Sir, sorry to interrupt but Anthony Jr. requests a story.” 

The next morning the Avengers enter the kitchen to be greeted to the sight of Tony flipping pancakes with AJ and Morgan sitting at the table behind him. They stare wide eyed at Bruce who's the first to arrive. 

“Good morning Anthony, Good Morning Morgan, do you know who I am?” They nod “You're the Hulk.”  
Bruce laughs “I'm also Bruce Banner, I work with your dad in the lab.”  
AJ lights up at that fact and bombards him with questions. But Morgan doesn't seem one for conversation despite Bruce's attempts to draw him in. The boy falls silent as the rest enter the room . Tony plates the pancakes and sits down with a cup of coffee. The glances aren’t subtle. 

“AJ how bout you introduce yourself.” AJ turns shy again before summoning the courage needed to say “Hello, My name is Anthony Edward Stark Jr. it's very nice to meet you. And this is my little brother Morgan he’s really shy.” 

“Good Morning Anthony and Morgan.” Thor walks over to shake his hand and it takes a moment for AJ to remember his manners. Morgan on the other hand forgets them completely in favor of running to his father. Morgan speaks in a different language completely tugging on Tony’s pant leg.  
Aj’s head whips around “Dad said we have to speak English when we have company.” Natasha actually cracks a smile at thier antics. “Its ok if he doesn’t want to talk. I’m Natasha, its very nice to meet you both.” AJ beams at her. “Ok now that you’ve been introduced how about you all eat your breakfast. I didn’t wake up at 5am for nothing.”

Morgan doesn’t leave his father’s side and AJ doesn’t stop talking about anything and everything. They all wonder if this was how Tony was when he was younger. 

Breakfast wraps up and Morgan asks to play with Dummy in english this time. 

AJ takes the lead as he leads his brother down to the workshop again. “It was nice meeting you all!” he waves and Morgan finally follows suit. The elevator doors slide shut.

“Pepper is going to fucking kill me.” he laughs dropping his face into his hands. 

“Tony, don’t worry. There’s no way any of us would let anythign happen to them.” he looks each one of them in the eyes and he can see the promise they hold. 

And if anyone tries to tell you that Tony cried in that moment he will deny it to his grave.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! Thank you for reading! If you would like to bother me on tumblr, click [ here ](https://wriiteitdown.tumblr.com)


End file.
